British Pat. No. 1,232,930 discloses pesticidal oxime N-acylcarbamates which have the structure: ##STR2## wherein X is an oxygen atom or a covalent bond, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl, R.sub.3 is hydrogen or alkyl and R.sub.4 is an optionally substituted acyl such as chloroacetyl. Such compounds were made by reacting an N-chloroacetylisocyanate with an oxime and then alkylating the N-chloroacetylcarbamate with diazomethane.
It was reported by J. J. K. Boulton, et al., in the journal Pesticide Science, Vol. 2, pp. 10-15 (1971), that N-acylation of pesticidal oxime carbamates results in an almost total loss of toxicity of these compounds with respect to both insects and mammals.